The Past Comes Back
by Mystikal Angel Princess
Summary: Sakura is now 16 she has faced heartbreak, loss and pain now dark memorys of all 3 have come back and she is faced with more than she can bear. Adding to her problems the Star cards have awoken again after 5 years of sleep. How will Sakura cope?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captors or any of the characters, I only use them in fictional stories. This is my first time writing a FanFic so reviews would be nice to know if it's good or not, please be nice and let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter One: So Lucky  
  
"Sakura, your dates here" Jane yelled from downstairs "Coming" I yelled back. I took one more look at myself. Perfect. I was wearing my denim mini skirt that had glittery stars on it and my holter neck top which is stripped black and white and my hair was pulled back into a messy bun.  
  
"Kero I'm going now" There was no answer. "Kero?" I looked into my bottom drawer he was asleep. Big surprise. Poor Kero for the last five years there's been nothing for him to do. Life has been normal, the star cards have been sealed back in the book. The life has been drained out of Kero, but no time to think about this now I had to go.  
  
"Bye Jane" I yelled over my shoulder. I ran down the stairs and saw Eli at the door as I walked over to him I saw him give me a quick look over. "You look beautiful," he said as he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. He grabbed my hand walked outside and shut the door behind us.  
  
"So where exactly are we going Eli?" "You'll see" he grinned. He pulled something out of his pocket and tied it around my head, over my eyes so I couldn't see. I giggled as he helped me into his car and then we began to drive.  
  
I knew Eli was taking me out because it was my birthday yesterday and he couldn't get off work. So I had dinner with my foster family which was a total disaster. Tom my step dad kept eyeing me up making me feel uncomfortable. My stepsister Chelsea was forced to be nice to me but I could see in her eyes that she just wanted to reach across the table and strangle me.  
  
The only person the house that keeps me sane is Jane, my step mum. She doesn't seem to notice the tension between everyone, which is really surprising. The car came to a stop which jolted me out of my thoughts.  
  
"We're here," he said happily. Eli opened my door and led me out of the car, I heard loud music pumping. Eli took my hand and led me closer to the music until my brain was practically jumping. Then the music came to a stop and there was complete silence.  
  
"Eli?" I asked puzzledly. Should I take off the mask? , I pulled it off and found myself standing alone in a big room. The room was dark and was only lit by the moon outside a window.  
  
"Hello?" My voice echoed through the room. Did Eli just leave me here? I began to think but suddenly a blinding light filled the room, I couldn't see but when my eyes adjusted to the light I saw all of my friends standing in the room and a lot of people I didn't know too.  
  
The music started up again and people went off and started to dance but my real brother Tori, Julian, Madison, Zachary and Nikki were all standing around me. Tori? Oh my god! My heart practically stopped. I don't get to see him much because of my real dad.  
  
My mum died giving birth to me and he couldn't take it, so by the time I was 6 he put me up for adoption, I guess I reminded him too much of mum. I still feel the spots where he hit me, even thought I was to young to understand why. My eyes swelled up with tears as I hugged my brother close.  
  
"Easy there" Tori said  
  
After everyone had had finished saying hello and wishing me a happy birthday I turned to my boyfriend. "Eli, this is so amazing I can't believe you did all this and you even got Tori to come thank you so much!"  
  
"Well it's the least I could do for my girl" he answered as he pulled me in for a big kiss that made my heart flip. I'm so lucky to have someone like Eli I thought. He pulled away and we joined the others to dance.  
  
I was exhausted by the time Eli took me home. I hopped out of the car my eyes bearly able to stay open. Eli lifted me up in his arms and kissed me lightly on the forehead then turned toward my house I heard him gasp softly I moved my spinning head to the door and almost dropped dead at what I saw. 


	2. He's Back

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captors or any of the characters, I only use them in fictional stories. Okay here's the second Chapter enjoy and I hope you like it =D  
  
Chapter Two: He's back  
  
Li. Sitting outside the door flowers in his hand and a shocked expression on his face. If my head was spinning before it was doing cartwheels now. I hadn't seen Li since I was 11, which was 5 years ago. What was he doing here? At my house? At 4 in the morning?  
  
"Li?" I croaked. God I must've sounded terrible. I could tell Eli felt uncomfortable. He lowered me to the ground and my legs almost gave way and collapsed. "Uh, Sakura, I'll talk to you later" Eli said quickly he turned to go but I realised that he needed reassurance to where he stands. I clumsily took hold of his hand and pulled him in for a kiss, I saw Li turn away.  
  
"I'll ring you tomorrow," I said "Night" Eli said as he hopped into the car. I waited until his car was out of site before I turned my gaze to Li. He stared at me as though I should be the one that needed to explain why I was here. I just stared back waiting for an explanation.  
  
He moved towards me staring at me with his brown eyes I almost thought about kissing him when I remembered what he did to me how terrible it made me feel, I wouldn't in, not this time. I have the best boyfriend ever and I don't want to ruin it.  
  
Li was nervous. He handed me the flowers and finally spoke "I've moved back" When I didn't say anything he moved closer and reached out to touch my face but I turned away. "I'm with Eli," I said harshly.  
  
He pulled back his arm as though it had just been burnt. Good. He's hurt just like I was. "This isn't the time to talk, I've had a long day and I just want to get to bed." I said trying not to look into his eyes but I looked at them for a split second and that was all it took.  
  
My arms flinged out in front of me my hand touched his bare arm and it jolted me back to reality. How could I have been so weak? After what he put you through? I backed away from him turned and run up the stairs I could feel his eyes on me, cutting through me and I felt his pain, I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me.  
  
I awoke on the kitchen floor. Then I remembered I quickly stood up and opened the door. No one. Well what were you expecting you idiot. I looked at the stove clock the red light that flashed said 6 o'clock. I pulled all of my strength together to make it up to my room where I feel on my bed and entered a dreamless sleep.  
  
I woke to see two beady eyes steering at me I stifled a scream and lucky too, because I realised it was Kero. His face was dead serious like when we used to capture the clow cards. "Come and see" he said as he flew over to my desk I noticed that the Star cards were on the desk but there was something different, unusual about them.  
  
Then it hit me, there was no colour coming from them they were all black. I turned to Kero "I don't know what it is but something big is starting again" was all he said. The sound of his serious voice made me worry. I glanced at the cards and realised one was still half in colour I picked it up. 


	3. Mirror

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captors or any of the characters, I only use them in fictional stories. Okay not much to say but I hope you like it, reviews would be good to tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter Three: Mirror  
  
It was the Mirror card. I wanted to find out what was happening and the only way I might find out would be the Star cards, well I hoped. I still wore the star necklace around my neck I look at it then said the incantation.  
  
The starf appeared in my hand. I hope this works I thought silently. "Mirror card release" She came, looked around the room then turned to the Star cards. Her face gave nothing away, I went and sat on my bed I had a bad headache. Kero was looking out the window deep in thought. I glanced over at mirror again I didn't want to push her into telling me what was going on but she better say something soon.  
  
As if she read my thoughts she turned to me with watery eyes and whispered "Darkness had consumed them" A single tear ran down her check. I didn't know they could cry but Mirror has always been so humanlike.  
  
I reached out and touched her arm more tears started pouring down her face. I didn't want her to be sad. I had to do something and I knew what. I glanced at the clock it was lunchtime, I turned back to Mirror. "Can you be me for a while?" Her head bobbed slowly up and down, and within a blink I was looking at myself with red puffed up eyes. I didn't like the thought of leaving her alone but I had to go. "I won't be long" I promised.  
  
It'd been a long time since id been here and even longer since id talked to her, but I sensed that she might be able to help. No! It was closed. "That's a nice look for you" I heard a sarcastic voice say, at first I wasn't sure they were talking to be but a hand started waving in front of my face I turned to face...Melin?  
  
Then I realised what she meant I touched my hair there was a big matt in it sticking up from the middle of my head and I was still wearing the clothes from last night which were now all wrinkly. I must have looked really weird; it took me a moment to click.  
  
"Meilin!" "Ow not so loud you'll burst my eardrums" she said covering her ears. "Sorry, so I guess you came back with...uh...Li right?" "Yeah, we're going to stay until the end of school" "That's great you have to ring me sometime so we can hang out," I said as I began walking away but I turned back to her.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" She looked around her as though I was talking to someone else. "Me?" "Nah the tree, of corse you"  
  
When I'd finished telling Meilin about the cards she opened her mouth to say something but I had already guessed what she was going to say. "I know! Ask Li Syaoran" "So you don't know why they're like this?" She turned and looked up at the sky then turned back to me.  
  
"Li never meant to hurt you, you haven't even heard what really happened" "That's not what I asked" I snarled back, I didn't want to be thinking about Li at a time like this. "Li keeps telling me how bad he feels" she continued completely ignoring me. I stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess" "Yea..." she answered. I turned and started heading back to my house I didn't want to leave Mirror too long. I'd have to talk to her another time I thought.  
  
MIRRORS P.O.V  
  
There was a knock at Sakura's door. "Come in" Mirror said. It was Tori. "Uh...Hi Tori" "Sakura's not here" He stated rather than asking. "No, she won't be long" "I haven't seen you in ages" he said sitting down right next to me on the bed. His presence cheering me up.  
  
"Can you do something for me?" he asked looking deep into my eyes. "Um" "Will you show me what you...really look like?" This question shocked me. His intense eyes on mine I blushed and looked away but before I could answer Sakura came bursting through the door, I jumped up and nearly banged into the desk. Sakura was looking between Tori and me suspiciously.  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
Well that's all for now my arms are sore from typing this for the second time bye. 


End file.
